Voice Within
by mazuinayu
Summary: Chapter 13 is up! Tomoyo Daidouji has everything everyone could ever want. Except for two things. Find out what she lacks in this thrilling Eriol x Tomoyo fanfiction of mine!Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Foreword.

Hello! Iím back! After so so long... It's mad.. There are two good reasons; one is, I ran out of ideas (ducks from fruits and vegetables attack.) and two, My computer blew up. And I started college. Oh. That's 3.

Anyway... I apologize to the readers for my absence! I tried! Really! But yours truly realizes her stupid mistake, this kind of story is IMPOSSIBLE to carry out! When they are nothing but a bunch of nine year olds. It's too complicated.. So I've decided to redo the story and make it more dramatic! I'm becoming more evil for my own good.. Hehehe.. Anyway, I hope you all bear with me with this change.. If you don't like it , I'll always continue the old one. MAYBE. Once or if I find a way to continue it! Hahaha! Anyway, have fun with it! This is Voice Within (the remake!).

Dedicated to those who have supported me in this project. I'm back!

Disclaimer : I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fanfiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (The remake!)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 1

**A tea party never to forget**

A girl about the age of five came running into the garden from her grand mansion. She had short, curly hair of rich plum in color and matching pair of down-turned eyes. Her skin as pale as ivory and a smile that warmed people's hearts.

Tomoyo Daidouji giggled with happiness as one of her maids, a brunette in her early twenties stood not to far holding an umbrella, preparing to shield the lass from the summer sun.

The raven haired girl was about to play make-believe as she always had every afternoon. Today, she was pretending to be a princess who is holding a tea party for her loyal subjects. She took out her many stuff animals to join in and placed them neatly on a picnic mat.

"I'm sorry my friends." She told her stuff animals, "We're out of tea so we're having hot chocolate. Let's pretend that it is tea okay?"

She smiled and giggled throughout her tea-party. She got up to her feet and grabbed a rather large teddy bear and started to dance with it.

To provide music, the little girl sang in a low but soothing voice.

You're my prince charming, my knight in shining armor,

You fill my heart with joy and laughter,

Oh won't you please stay dear prince?

We'll have ice cream in a bit!

There was a gentle breeze blowing and it seemed that the trees and plants around her were singing along. She took turns dancing with her other 'guests' and sang with all her heart.

WOOF! WOOF!

She ceased her dancing and held her current dancing partner in her left hand. She looked towards her gates where a dog stood, wagging its tail. The dog was a dusty white with brown spots. It was a beagle.

"Oh! Mr. Dog! Did you want to join my tea party? You must've smelled the cookies that were served!" she started running towards the gate when her maid stopped her.

"I'm sorry Miss Daidouji... But I'm afraid that's a guest you don't want to invite. He has cuts all over him and they're still bleeding. He might have dangerous germs that may make you ill." The maid said as she placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Ah! I see! May I send him to the animal doctor? He must be in pain! And may he have some of my cookies too? He looks hungry!"

The maid smiled at her young mistress. Such a kind and thoughtful child she is, she was brought up well despite her Mother's busy schedule.

"Very well, but I shall be the one to give the dog the cookies and I'll inform the bodyguards to take him there as soon as he's done with eating, is that okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and beamed. She understood clearly that her maid just wants her to be safe and she's fine with that.

"Well, I'll grab some cookies and put it in a bowl!" she said as she bolted for the cookies that had been served to her earlier. She took a handful of cookies and carefully placed them into a bowl that she used to imagine they were having soup.

"Here you go!" she passed the bowl of cookies to the maid and smiled brightly. Her maid smiled back and walked towards the gate.

She waved to the dog before she back to her tea party. She curtsied politely to her 'guests'.

"I apologize for making you wait. We shall continue with the tea-party."

She was about to sit down and pour some tea until she heard a clatter and a scream. Her head turned just in time to see the dog at the gate running at her at full speed.

She got up and started running towards her house. The dog ran through her tea-party. Cutlery flew and teacups broke as he dashed through them.

"Help! Dog on the loose!" the maid shouted at the top of her lungs. Apparently, the dog knocked the gate open as she unlatched it.

Female bodyguards came running at the dog. One managed to outrun him and grabbed hold of the raven haired girl.

A few minutes later, the dog was caught and leashed. He was taken away immediately.

"Miss Daidouji!" The maid came running to her and gave her a tight hug, "Are you hurt? I'm terribly sorry! I let him slip by."

"Don't worry! He didn't touch me at all! It's not your fault, he was a big dog!" she reassured the maid. "I'm okay!"

"Oh.. He ruined your tea party… I'll get the equipment from the kitchen and clear this up." She said, giving Tomoyo a long hug before leaving.

"I'm sorry!" the amethyst eyed girl said as she bowed apologetically to her stuff animals.

"We'll have to have the tea-party some other time." She said as she picked up her stuff animals and took them into the house.

As she finished carrying her stuff animals back in, she noticed an untouched cup of hot chocolate.

"Mr. Dog must've missed it." She walked over to the table being careful with her steps as the maid has not yet cleaned up the mess.

"You're called hot chocolate but you're not so hot anymore," she said as she took a sip.

Her eyes widened and she started coughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she started crying.

The maids and bodyguards heard her and rushed to her as fast as they could.

"What are you saying! That there isn't any other way!"

_Who's that? Who's shouting?_

"Please calm down Ms. Daidouji but yes. That is what I'm implying."

_Mama? Mama's here?_

"You can't mean that! You cannot! Please say that there is another way! Please say that there is!"

_Mama? Why do you sound so sad? Ma.. Ma… It hurts… It hurts so much…_

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly; there was a bright light above her. She squinted several times before she turned her head to her left side.

A woman with short auburn hair wearing an executive suit and a stout man with gray hair were there. The woman was crying, her make-up smeared all over her face as the man looked down glumly.

"Ma..." a pain that felt like flames burst through her as soon as she tried to speak. She clutched her throat and wheezed in pain, trying to breathe properly.

"Tomoyo!" the woman ran to her and hugged her tightly. The man ran to the hallway and called for some nurses.

_Ouch! Ouch! It hurts! My throat!_

Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face. Her mother cradled her.

"Ma… Ma… It… It hurts…" she said in a low and raspy voice. She tried her best not to swallow as the pain continued to burn.

"Honey, Please don't talk. It'll only hurt more!"

She nodded and started coughing. Her hand shifted from her throat to cover her mouth. She looked down to her hand to find it stained with blood.

Her mother's eyes widen in horror.

"Doctor! She's coughing up blood!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her voice was shrilly and filled with panic.

Tomoyo continued coughing. Her throat wasn't getting any better and the blood wouldn't stop.

The pain was too great, Tomoyo felt faint. Before she blacked out, she saw nurses and the man rushing towards her.

Sonomi Daidouji was a highly respected woman; she owned a huge toy company and has alliances almost everywhere in Japan.

But the woman standing before her daughter did not look as respected as she was supposed to be. Her hair was in a mess, her make-up damaged heavily by her tears, her lips were pale and she was shivering all over.

It was hard to imagine that she did not look like that three hours ago when she received a phone call when she was in the office.

She had been informed by one of the maids that her only child was rushed to the Tomoeda Medical Centre. She hung up and left the office before the maid could explain what had happened.

She didn't bother to ask her driver to take her there, she drove herself. Along the way, she repeated a silent prayer over and over.

When she arrived, the maid who was with Tomoyo during her tea-party explained what had happened.

"…The dog crashed into a few teacups and one of its shards fell into the cup of hot chocolate Miss Tomoyo drank from. The shard cut Miss Tomoyoís throat…" The maid said as she shivered and continued her crying.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" she buried her face into her hands, "I should've been quick to clean it up!"

"Please, there's no use for you to cry. It was an accident." Sonomi said as she laid a hand onto the maid's shoulder, "We should just wait for the doctor to finish up with Tomoyo, I'm sure it wasn't anything serious. I'm sure it's just a tiny piece of shard."

Unfortunately, she did not expect the news that she was about to receive.

"Ms. Daidouji, I'm sorry for what has happened. I'm Doctor Kyoichi Yanahara, the lead ENT (Ear, Nose & Throat) specialist here." The stout man introduced himself as he and Sonomi met in Tomoyoís hospital room.

Tomoyo was asleep on the bed. She did not have any bandages around her throat but she was wheezing, as if someone was suffering from asthma. She was really pale but other than that she seemed like she was just taking a nap.

"Tomoyo? How is she? She'll be alright yes? You took the shard out right?" Sonomi glanced at her daughter, her hands forming into fists of uncertainty.

Doctor Yanahara sighed and shook his head.

Sonomi's eyes met his. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but I was unable to take the shard out without confirming you with the news."

"What? What's wrong with my princess? She… She looks fine! It isn't anything serious right?" her lips quivered as she spoke. She kept glancing at Tomoyo now and then.

"I'm afraid it IS very serious Ms. Daidouji."

He bit his lip and continued,

"The shard cut through her vocal chords. When she coughed, the shard dug deeper into her vocal chords. It is impossible to take it out without removing her vocal chords as well. May I have your permission for her to have surgery to remove her vocal chords. The shard will be embedded into her throat and will serve a death threat to your daughter if she doesn't undergo surgery."

End of chapter one.

So how? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Just review it please! I love you guys! Look forward to the next chapter!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to those who have supported me in this project plus those who just started to read this version of voice within,

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 2

**The Special New Student**

Tomoeda is a quiet town filled with friendly people. Sonomi Daidouji grew up in this town.

After 3 years of living in Boston, America; she decided to come back to her home. The reason of living there in the first place was of course work and to enroll her daughter in a deaf-mute school.

_Yes, it has been three years since that incident,_ Sonomi thought as she glanced at her daughter.

Tomoyo sat beside her mother as preparations to enroll in Tomoeda Elementary School were being made.

Her fair skin and long black hair made her look like a porcelain doll. She was indeed a beautiful girl.

She could do everything. She had good grades. She could cook. She could sew. She could play any instruments. She could ice-skate. She could draw. She could dance.

_But she couldn't speak. _Her mother thought glumly.

She remembered Tomoyo's voice. It was sweet and soothing. She did very well in singing back then.

_Back then. _

Sonomi sighed at the memory the day when the Surgeon removed her daughter's vocal chords.

"_REMOVE THEM! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Sonomi screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widen in terror upon hearing the news._

"_Ma'am, please understand. The shard is a death threat to her." Doctor Yanahara said with a heavy heart. _

"_No… There must be another way… There must be…" Sonomi protested, choking back tears, "I have money! I'll pay any amount to remove the shard without harming any part of her…"_

"_I'm afraid not Ms. Daidouji. I have confirmed with other specialists worldwide. There is no alternative way."_

_Sonomi sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. _

"_But she… She loves singing… She's happiest when she's singing…" she sobbed. Every bit of her was trembling._

_Sonomi felt a tug at her sleeve._

Sonomi felt a tug at her sleeve. She turn to look at her daughter.

_Mother. Please. Sign. The. Paper._ Tomoyo told her mother with her hand and finger gestures with a smile.

"OH! I apologize. My mind wandered off elsewhere." Sonomi gave an apologetic smile to the principle as she took out her pen and signed the documents.

"Mr. Terada will be your daughter's class teacher from now on Ms. Daidouji." The principle smiled and introduced a man with red hair to Sonomi and Tomoyo.

All three of them bowed politely to each other.

"Please take care of Tomoyo, Mr. Terada." Sonomi said as soon as she got up from her bow.

"Will do Ms. Daidouji." Mr. Terada smiled at her. "The students of the class are very wonderful. They'll surely like Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo smiled and bowed as a sign of thank you.

"I do hope you do not mind that Tomoyo brings a cell phone to class. Do not worry, I've only programmed it so she page for transportation and so she could type messages as her way of communicating. There isn't any sound that would disrupt your classes and Tomoyo will only use it when it is necessary."

"I completely understand. The principle told me all about it yesterday." Mr. Terada reassured.

"Thank you very much." Sonomi bowed as a sign of gratitude.

"Alright then Miss Daidouji, shall we get to class?" Mr. Terada asked the raven-haired lass.

Tomoyo gave a nod and smile and followed after him. She turned back to bow at the principle and at her mother.

Sonomi sighed as she saw her daughter walked away. Her lips formed into a sad smile.

"Well, I must be off. Tomoyo will be picked up by the school gate at 3 pm." She told the principle as she bowed.

"_Ma… Ma…" Tomoyo's weak voice called out._

"_TOMOYO! You shouldn't be talking… Sweetheart… I… I have to tell you something…" Sonomi held her daughter's tiny hand as she tried to fight back her tears._

"_It's… al…right… I heard… Eve… rything…"_

_The grip on Tomoyo's hand tightened._

_Tomoyo coughed as she tried to get up._

"_Miss Daidouji, I advise you to lie down…" Doctor Yanahara said as he walked closer to the bed._

"_Sensei… Please… May we… be alone?" Tomoyo requested. "Just… Me… and… Ma… Ma…"_

_The doctor was hesitant. He refused to move from his positon._

"_Yanahara-sensei, please. Leave us alone for awhile. You may stand outside the door in case we need anything." Sonomi said in a quiet but firm tone._

_The doctor left the room and shut the door behind him._

_The room was silent except for Tomoyo's coughing. Her mother stroked her back and waited for her to start._

"_Ma… Ma… Let's do… the surgery…" Tomoyo's words came out slow and wheezy._

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_Please Mama!" Tomoyo said as she gave her mother a determined look. "I don't want to see you sad…"_

"_Tomoyo, we can still try to find a way. You love singing… You told mama you wanted to be a singer yes? We can still find a way."_

"_Ma…ma… It's okay… I'm fine…" she flashed her mother a weak but genuine smile. "It's only my voice…"_

"_Tomoyo… No… You love singing…" her mother protested, looking into her daughter's eyes._

"_I do… But… I love you more… I want to see Mama's happy face… If Tomoyo goes away… Tomoyo won't see Mama again…" the little girl rested her other hand onto her mother's._

"_But…"_

"_Mama." Tomoyo said sternly. "I'm very lucky… Even without my voice… I will still have Mama, the maids, the bodyladies… That's more than enough to let me go on without my voice."_

_Her mother could not hold back her tears anymore. She cried and cried and hugged her daughter tightly._

"_Besides… I can write so I can still 'talk' to you… And… I can hug… you when I'm happy… And…" she started coughing more and more. She buried her face into her mother's chest._

"_Sshhh… It's okay… I understand… You're right… Just because you can't speak doesn't mean it's the end of the world…" she hugged her daughter and stroked her hair. "Thank you for telling Mama that… "_

"Class. We have a new student today." Mr. Terada announced to the students of 3 - A.

The students cheered excitedly.

"Is it a boy Mr. Terada?"

"Is he or she cute?"

"Is she a forei… Foren… Is she from another country?"

"You know what they say about more foreign students… They…"

"Yamazaki-kun, stop lying."

"Settle down class. Now, I wish to inform that our new student is a special student. She isn't like any of you so please make her feel right at home."

"EHHH? What do you mean Sensei?"

"She is mute." He announced

The class stared at him. Only a few nodded their heads.

"It means she is unable to speak and communicate like you guys."

The class burst into whispers.

"So how can we speak to her?"

"Why can't she speak?"

Mr. Terada was about to invite Tomoyo in when...

"Terada-sensei!"

He turned to look at a girl with ginger colored hair and green eyes standing up from her seat.

"A…Ano…" she blushed as she played with her fingers nervously.

"What is it Kinomoto-san?"

"We… we should have a special book!"

"HUH?"

"Eeto… Eeto… A special book for our special new friend…"

A boy sitting behind her stared at her. He had brown hair and sharp, brown eyes.

"I don't understand you…" the boy said.

"Syaoran-kun! You know! A book! To talk to her!" She waved her arms frantically.

"Ah." A boy with dark blue hair and glasses said. "For her to write her replies in Sakura-san?"

"Yes Eriol-kun! That's right!"

The class burst into excitement once again.

"We can decorate it!"

"We can each have an individual biodata page!"

"That way she'll know who we are so she can write to us!"

"Then she can have her own page so we'll know what kind of things she likes!"

Mr. Terada smiled at his class then clapped his hands to silence them.

"Alright then, please give a warm welcome to Daidouji Tomoyo."

_Tomoyo's final spoken words to her mother, Sonomi will never forget._

_It was just before they took her to the surgery room. She held her mother's hand reassuringly._

"_Mama… I love you... Please tell everyone that I love them too…"_

End of chapter 2

Ahhh… Dramatic…. So dramatic… I apologize if this was a bit… I dunno… A bit crazy? Can't find the word for it. I'm purely evil to have Tomoyo go through that. Please! Nothing against her! She is the main character here! I love her!

So please, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? You can't cry at this… You'd be too shock at how evil I am.

I won't be evil… Really…

Once again! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this fan fiction! Please continue to support me!

WHERE'S ERIOL! I know I know.. Please wait… Please wait… There'll be more of him and Sakura and Syaoran in the next chapter! I promise.

I'll explain how the friendship between the four of them in the next chapter too HOPEFULLY.

I love you all!

Mazuinayu/Shicho


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis CUDDLES

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 3

**Tomodachi Friends**

Daidouji Tomoyo sat quietly underneath a Wisteria tree in the school compound, her eyes scanning the contents of the book. The book her classmates made for her.

Each page contained student information. Each one of her classmate was in there. She smiled as she flipped through the book.

It has been a month since she settled in Tomoeda Elementary school.

'They're all very nice,' she thought with a smile as she unwrap her lunchbox from home.

The sweet aroma of rocky road cake filled her nostrils. She baked it herself.

She baked it into a convenient size to bring to school. It was basically the size of a CD, of course much thicker. She cut herself a slice.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

She turned to see Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol walking towards her with their lunchboxes in their hands.

She gave a smile and waved at them. Among all the students in her class, she hung out most with the three of them.

"Mind if we join you?" Eriol asked before giving a bow. Sakura and Syaoran followed shortly after.

Tomoyo shook her head and and returned their bow. She then gestured them to have a seat.

"Ittadakimasu!" They all cried together before unwrapping their lunchboxes.

_Tomoyo's point of view_

I watched them unwrap their lunchboxes. Each of them had a unique delicacy.

Sakura-chan had a few onigiri in hers, Li-kun had a chocolate muffin and Hiiragizawa-kun had some taiyaki.

Taiyaki? That's odd, those are best eaten hot. Perhaps he likes it not?

"Uwaa! That's looks good!" Sakura-chan said pointing towards my slice of cake.

I cut another slice of the cake to offer to her. A sweet girl sure does love sweet things!

"Huh? Oh… Umm… Are you sure? I didn't mean to…" her hand curled up guiltily.

How totally adorable!

I gave a nod and she apologized before taking a slice of the cake.

"YUMMY!" She said as soon as she popped it into her mouth. Her left hand raised up to her cheek, savouring the taste, "Tomoyo-chan, you're an awesome baker!"

I love getting praises. It made me feel proud to know that there are people who's willing to try my baking and enjoy it.

I sensed a glance at the cake; I turned to Li who was staring at it.

OH! I remember in the book he stated that he loves chocolate.

I gave a silent giggle as I offered him another slice I've just cut up.

His face turned red furiously that I had to giggle some more.

"T…Thanks…" he mumbled quietly as he looked down in embarrassment.

"You were practically drooling there," Hiiragizawa-kun said with a cheeky smile.

I smiled as well as I cut a slice for him.

"Thank you very much, Daidouji-san." He nodded and politely received the cake with both hands.

"It's very delicious, thank you very much." He exclaimed as her took a bite into it.

Li-kun nodded his head, he had basically finished the slice.

I was about to cut another for him when he cried out a 'no thank you' with a red face.

"Would you like some onigiri? I have plum and salmon!" Sakura-chan offered.

I bowed as a sign of thank you as I took one from her lunchbox, salmon.

I took a bite into it, it was pleasant. It tasted like any other onigiri but I could tell she put her heart into making this. I gave her a thumbs up to show her that I love it.

"That's great!" she said happily as she offered more onigiri to Li-kun and Hiiragizawa.

"Umm… Some muffin?" Li-kun offered.

I shook my head. He only brought one muffin, it was his lunch so I dare not to.

"Taiyaki then, Daidouji-san." Hiiragizawa-kun said as he broke half of his second taiyaki.

I shook my head in protest. He gave his first taiyaki to Sakura, whom halved it with Syaoran.

You should have it, I silently said.

"I insist, I'm quite full thanks to your cake and Sakura's onigiri. Please." He gave the tail end to me.

I gave a smile and bowed guiltily. He shook his head, indicating that he didn't mind.

I took a bite into it and was surprised that it was hot. Though no steam came out, it tasted just as good as a newly bought one.

I looked at his lunchbox; it was just a simple plastic container. It wasn't a thermos or anything.

How peculiar. But never-the-less, it wasn't something worth bringing up.

We finished all of our food in less than 15 minutes.

"Gochisou-sama" the three of them exclaimed, I just clasped my hands together and bowed.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan! Guess what?"

I turned to look at Sakura, her emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement. I cocked my head to one side with a wondering expression on my face.

"Eriol-kun said that he knew sign language!" Sakura exclaimed clasping her hands together, bursting with happiness.

My eyes widened in surprise as I glanced at the blue-haired boy. I wanted to know whether it was true or not thus my fingers moved into a proper sequence.

Is. This. True. Hiiragizawa-kun?

"Is this true, Hiiragizawa-kun?" he repeated in words.

"Yes, indeed." He replied with a warm smile.

I smiled, but it wasn't like any other smile I smiled before. I was grinning.

However, I had to be really certain. My fingers moved again into another sequence.

Did. You. All. Like. My. Cake?

"Did we all like her cake?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked Sakura-chan and Li-kun.

"Yes! Of course!" they cried in unison.

My heart leaped. It was true! He understood me! We're speaking to each other! We're speaking to one another without any use of paper and pen or my cellular telephone!

"I can just read though, I'm not very sure of speaking to you in the same manner I'm afraid," Hiiragizawa-kun explained.

I shook my head and moved my fingers again.

It. Does. Not. Matter. I. Am. Very. Happy. With. The. Current. Situation.

He just replied me with his warm smile. That was all the reply I needed.

I calmed myself down and decided to 'tell' them what I always wanted to tell them for quite some time now.

I. Would. Like. To. Thank. You. All. For. Being. Friends. With. Me.

"I would like to thank you all for being friends with me," Hiiragizawa-kun translated.

It. Means. A. Lot. To. Me.

"It means a lot to me."

I. Am. Very. Lucky. To. Have. Come. To. This. School. And. To. Have. Met Everyone. Here.

"I am very lucky to have come to this school and to have met everyone here."

Especially. The. Three. Of. You.

"Especially, the three of you."

Therefore. Thank. You. Very. Much.

"Therefore, thank you very much."

I exhaled and gave a bow as my sign of appreciation. When I returned from my bow, Sakura-chan had her arms around my shoulders.

"We're very lucky to have met you too Tomoyo-chan," She exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "Tomoyo-chan is our special friend!"

I returned her hug and felt tears coming to my eyes as well. I rested my chin on her shoulder and sighed happily.

"Yea… What she said." Li-kun said with a small smile, his left hand buried in his pocket.

"It is our pleasure." Hiiragizawa-kun smiled.

"Yea! If we haven't met Tomoyo-chan, we wouldn't know how wonderful Tomoyo-chan can be!"

Both boys nodded their heads and I gave a smile before releasing myself from Sakura's hug.

I. Would. Not. Have. Known. How. Wonderful. You. All. Are. If. You. Have. Never. Taken. Time. To. Speak. To. Me.

"I wouldn't have known how wonderful you all are if you haven't taken time to speak to me."

Hiiragizawa-kun's voice felt like he was translating it with my emotions. I was feeling appreciative, confident and happy. How amazing it was for someone to convey someone's emotion through just reading my fingers' movement.

Even. If. It. Was. Only. A. Short. While. Since. We. Have. Met.

"Time doesn't mean anything, Daidouji-san." Hiiragizawa-kun skipped translating my sentence, "What matters is that our friendship."

"Yes! That's right! It doesn't matter!" Sakura-chan said confidently, "Tomoyo-chan is my best friend and we will always be best friends!"

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer; I let them streamed down my pale skin as I 'said',

Thank. You.

"You're very welcome," Hiiragizawa-kun once again did not translate my message but I didn't mind. The message was clear enough as it is.

End of Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry it took a while. My internet's been out, I've been on holiday again and was about to kill the computer for having problems.

This is another sappy episode. URK. I WANT SOME LOVEY-DOVEY! But I have to be patient. I have to ensure that their history is clear due to the fact that it is different from the original Card Captor Sakura.

Sorry. Sorry. I wanted to squeeze the next chapter in here so I can speed things up however... Too much reading at one go might actually kill someone's eyes. So yes, I'm letting you guys rest your eyes til the next chapter!

Special thanks to all that have read! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis CUDDLES

the tangerine otaku

Particles of Sand

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

From now on; the story will be in Tomoyo's point of view unless stated.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 4

**The walk**

I shut my eyes tightly as the sun's rays invaded my room as one of the maids pulled the curtains open.

"Good morning Miss Daidouji, it is certainly a beautiful day!" she announced with such happiness.

I forced a smile but still kept my eyes close. I'm sure it was a beautiful day just as she said but at the moment, I couldn't agree.

"Come now, time to get up." She said as she tugged on my sheets.

I raised my hand up and waved it around, indicating I wanted 5 more minutes.

I heard her giggle and I had to giggle myself. It was a normal routine really.

I sat up as she came over to undo my braided hair and brushed it.

I raised my hand to cover my mouth as I felt a yawn coming on. I stared out the window, looking for the maple tree to find it all white.

Snow!

I tugged at the maid's skirt and pointed out the window.

"That's right Miss Daidouji. The first snow of the season." She exclaimed as she continued brushing my hair.

As soon as she finished, I slipped into my house slippers and walked towards the window.

The glass felt cold but the sun's rays were warm against my skin. The snow was pretty thick but it didn't seem to be causing any casualties.

"Your breakfast for today will be hotcakes with maple syrup," the maid said as she bowed before leaving the room.

**Beep Beep!**

I turned towards my desk where my cellular phone laid.

_1 new message_, it read.

I wonder who it could be. I pressed the enter button to read it.

It has been 3 months since I've been going to Tomoeda Elementary school. 3 months since I've met Sakura, Li & Hiiragizawa.

To celebrate my friendship with the three of them, Mother gave them her company's custom made cellular phone as well so that we could communicate a much cheaper and easier way.

_Hiiragizawa Eriol._

So early in the morning… I wonder what he could possibly want.

_Daidouji-san, I'll be waiting outside your gate after you have completed breakfast. – H.E._

Ee? I wonder what's wrong…

I quickly finished my breakfast and grabbed my lunchbox. Sweet egg roll for me today.

After I bowed farewell to my maids and checking whether I've forgotten anything, I headed out the door.

After breakfast huh…?

Sure enough, there was a blue-haired boy waiting outside my very gate.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san." He greeted me with a smile and a bow.

I returned his bow and his smile with mine before letting my fingers do the 'talking'.

Good. Morning. How. Are. You. Today?

"I'm quite fine, thank you. And you?"

Fine. Thank. You. I. Am. Sorry. Did. You. Wait. Long?

"Not at all, I just got here really."

This one of Hiiragizawa Eriol's many mysteries. He never asks about what time my breakfast finishes nor did I actually have a proper timetable for my breakfast yet he always comes by when I'm about to leave.

"Well then, shall we get going?" He asked.

I nodded my head and buttoned my coat and put on my hat.

Before we actually left, I tugged at his sleeve to call for his attention.

"Hmmm?"

Have. You. Had. Breakfast?

"Yes, I had. Thank you very much."

I nodded again before I started walking.

The roads had already been cleared of the snow. Though it was a little slippery.

"I hope Sakura-san doesn't rollerblade today." Hiiragizawa-kun said.

I smiled, I was being careful myself. I was practically marching, not walking.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. I ordered myself.

"The key is to just lift your legs instead of swinging them huh?" Eriol asked me once he noticed the change in my movement.

I nodded and grin. I told him,

The. Soles. Of. These. Boots. Have. Been. Worn. Out.

"I see, careful then."

We came across a junction. We look right, left then right again before crossing it.

It was about 10 minutes before reaching school that I decided to ask him.

What. Is. It. That. You. Would. Like. To. Talk. About?

"Whatever could you mean, dear Daidouji-san?" he gave another smile.

The. Only. Time. You. Ever. Walk. Me. To. School. Is. When. You. Need. To. Talk. Or. When. We. Bump. Into. Each. Other.

"My, my… Aren't you the observant one?" he stifled a laugh, "I guess you caught me then."

He walked ahead of me by a few steps before turning back to look at me. He flashed his signature 'innocent' smile before looking up to the winter sky.

"Gorgeous isn't it?"

I turn to look at the sky as well.

It sure is pretty. Even though it had been snowing, the sky was emitting a warm atmosphere.

Even though it's the beginning of winter… It seems like the beginning of spring...

"Even though it's the beginning of winter… It seems like the beginning of spring."

I stopped and stared at Hiiragizawa's back.

He too, stopped; then turned his head back so he could look at me. His eyes showing a hint of mischief.

Was that my imagination? He repeated exactly what I thought. I didn't even move my hands as they were wrapped around myself, trying to keep myself warm.

"What is it?" he asked coolly.

Nah. Definitely my imagination.

I shook my head and smiled.

It was purely coincidental.

"Oh so you think. I repeated your exact words."

I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. His eyes still had the mischief dancing.

What's going on? I wanted to say.

"Absolutely nothing."

My eyes widen. He answered. He answered me.

"Of course. It is rude not to answer, is it not?"

I let go of his arm, in total disbelief.

"I have a confession to make." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I didn't want to believe what he was about to say, but I knew what he was about to say.

"I don't understand sign language. Not a bit of it."

End of Chapter 4.

This is one short chapter. But something has started hasn't it? Hehehehehehe…

I just love Eriol when he goes all sneaky. XD

Once again, thank you all for reading. Chapter 5 will be up soon! I hope! Cross your fingers that I don't get writer's block!

I love you all!

Shicho/Mazuinayu

I don't mind if you guys link this from your site. But I will mind if you guys take this story and say you wrote it. Actually, I'll be out to kill if that happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis -CUDDLES-

the tangerine otaku

Particles of Sand

The Angels' Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 5

**Confessions of an almost normal 9-year old boy**

DONG! DONG!

The school bell rang, indicating it was time to go home. I got up to pack my things and took my bag from the locker at the back of the class.

"Tomoyo-chan! Shall we go home together?" Sakura-chan asked; she was at the lockers too.

I shook my head, took out my phone and started typing.

I'm sorry. I have something to talk about to Hiiragizawa-kun.

"Oh, I see. Eeto… Where is Eriol-kun?"

I searched for him. He certainly was not in class.

I quickly pointed outside the window.

"Oh… He's waiting outside?"

He better be.

I shrugged and waved goodbye to her and the rest of the class.

I walked fast but not fast enough to be running.

-------

"_I don't understand sign language. Not a bit of it."_

_What… What… What do you mean?_

"_The fact that we are conversing without you talking or using sign language?"_

_But… But… You… You've been translating me! My fingers!_

"_That's because you were also thinking about it at the same time. It makes you concentrate more doesn't it?"_

_I stood there, dumbfounded. This was clearly impossible._

_You… You're telepathic._

_He just smiled._

_You've been reading my thoughts… _

--------

I still couldn't believe it.

Not one bit.

All this time, he has been reading my thoughts.

As soon as I exited the building, I stated running. I had to find him. I needed answers.

Answers to what?

I wondered. What answers do I need? I mean. He's a telepathic. There's all there is to it, isn't there?

I exited the gate and looked around for him.

Where is he?

I decided to go left. His house is that way, at least that's where he always go anyway.

I came across another junction and pondered on where to go.

Hiiragizawa-kun, where are you?

A gust of wind picked up. I struggled to keep my skirt from flying up.

Suddenly, I felt something was missing.

I turned to see that my hat had been carried by the wind.

I dashed after it. The wind was blowing to the east.

Funny. I looked around me along the way, The trees weren't swaying nor does anyone seem to be affected by the wind.

A whirlwind maybe…

No, wait. My hat isn't spinning…

Ah! I need to get my hat back!

The wind seems to have blown for about five minutes. It has led me all the way to the other end of Tomoeda Park.

I stopped to catch my breath briefly. I look up to just keep track of my hat.

Ee?

I wasn't dreaming. My hat was still in sight. In fact, It was right in front of me. The wind was still there.

I took a step forward, the wind moved forward a bit.

I took another step forward. So did the wind.

It's been waiting for me!

I quickened my pace, and it kept distancing itself from me.

This is clearly impossible. Why would wind wait for anyone?

The game of cops and robbers continued. Obviously, I was the cop and the wind was robbing my hat.

Where is it leading me?

'We' went through the woods there. It still hasn't stopped. It was getting further and further away from me.

Wait! Give me back my hat!

Okay, this is mad. I'm expecting the wind to stop for me.

It disappeared for a while. I followed its track. The cool air it left behind.

My footprints stained the untouched snow, bits of snow that lingered on the tree fell on me when the wind disturbed it.

Finally, I came across the lake of the park. I brushed off the snow that was on my head and shoulders.

"Return."

A burst of light appeared behind a tree and the wind disappeared.

Who's there! I wanted to shout out.

A shadowed figure stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello there Daidouji-san"

HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN!

He bowed a bit and handed me my hat.

"A coincidence isn't it? For us to meet here."

Coincidence?

"Yes, coincidence." He repeated coolly.

That wind! My hat! It led me here! It led me to you!

He put his index finger on his lips indicating silence.

I don't see the point. I can't speak and there isn't anyone here.

"Heh. What a wonderful sense of humour you have!"

What did you do? How did the wind do that? This more than just a coincidence! You… You… Summoned the wind to bring me here!

"Dear, dear Daidouji-san. Would you listen to yourself?"

He was right. I was thinking the unthinkable. That was clearly an impossible thing to do.

Yes… Yes, you're right. I apolo…

"But you're right though."

Ee?

"I did summon the wind to bring you here."

HUH!

He stared at me. His eyes showing no hint of tease or mischief.

"I summoned the wind to kidnap your hat and lead you here."

I dropped to my knees.

Impossible. What… Wha… Who are you?

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." He said with a smile as he offered a hand to pull me up, "I'm a normal 9 year old boy."

I stared at him.

"Almost normal."

I let him pull me up. He had to be telling the truth. No way the wind carried my hat to him was mere coincidence or anywhere near normal.

I want some answers.

"Certainly. What are your questions?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there for a while. I dusted my hat and put it on my head.

Okay… To start it off. How did you do that with the wind?

"Hi-mit-su." He replied mischievously.

A secret?

"Yup."

What are you?

"A normal 9 year-old boy."

…

"An almost normal 9 year-old boy."

…

"A Magician."

That's more like it… A WHAT!

"Magician. You know… Abracadabra, Hocus pocus, David Copperfield without the invisible rope?"

I felt the blood drained from my face.

I… I don't think I can believe that…

"Would you like proof?"

Proof?

He didn't wait for an answer. His hand glowed then the tree behind him glowed as well…

POOF!

Poof?

Something fluttered by me.

Snow?

I caught it.

No… It's not snow… It's…

"A flower petal'

I looked up at the tree behind him and was shock, head to toe shock.

It bloomed. It had flowers. It had leaves.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sakura blossoms…

"We share a common liking to this flower…"

ACK! NO! THIS IS THE WINTER SEASON!

"True… I guess it would draw attention."

His hand glowed again, so did the tree.

POOF!

The tree went back to its former self; flowerless, leafless and covered in snow.

"Is that enough proof?"

My legs were wobbly, I wanted to sit… But where…

"Have a seat."

Huh?

The snow beneath me shifted. It gathered into a ball then began rolling on its own to form into a bigger ball… Eventually it stopped rolling behind me.

It then began sculpting itself, it had angles now. Bit by bit it had more angles and eventually formed into the shape of a chair.

I looked at Hiiragizawa-kun, whose hand was glowing until the chair was formed.

"It's quite comfortable. I've done this before." He assured.

I was hesitant; I thought it might gobble me up or something.

"It will if you don't sit down."

I quickly sat down, feeling really scared.

"Ha…"

Hiiragizawa-kun started laughing.

Wh… What!

"Nothing… It's just rare to see you so nervous."

It's a normal emotion. I don't see what's wrong. I'm sure anyone else who's experiencing this would be terrified.

"I guess. But aren't we friends?"

… Yes…

"I guess this is quite a shock to you isn't it?"

I just nodded. What else could I do? What else could I say?

…

Wait.

"Hmm?"

Why are you showing me this?

"Meaning?"

Why are you revealing yourself to me?

"Probably because I know you won't tell anyone." He chuckled.

…

"Forgive me. I didn't mean it that way." He said sincerely and bowed.

Just like a prince.

"I am?"

I flushed but manage to hide it.

I guess.

"Hmm…"

So why did you?

"Something happened that I could not predict."

I beg your pardon?

"I can predict the future."

…Wow.

Seeing that I didn't have anything else to say… Uh… Think. He continued.

"Unfortunately, something went out of the way of my prediction."

Which was?

"I cannot say I'm afraid."

He must've had his reasons. I didn't want to push it.

"I thank you for not asking."

Your welcome. Everyone has their secrets.

"As do you."

You can just read my mind though.

"True. But my powers cannot invade anyone's pure secrets."

That's a relief.

"Fear not. I mean you no harm."

I know. I'm just a little shock. That's all.

He gave his smile and I sighed in relief. He really doesn't mean any harm.

"You doubted me there." He grinned.

I laughed, well… my mind did.

I just had to make sure.

I stood up from the chair and walked up to him. I lifted up my right hand and extended my little finger.

I will give you my word that I will not tell anyone about this.

"But…"

Yes! I know I can't speak. I meant on paper, on the phone or by any means of communication. Including Morse codes or smoke signal.

"Well… Looks like I'm not the only one who's a telepathic." He said jokingly.

I laughed myself. It was the start of another beginning.

End of chapter 5

AHHHH….. It was much longer than the last one but I'm glad.

Doesn't it just excite you to know that someone can really truly understand you? Well… Tomoyo has Eriol now doesn't she?

Okay. Since I won't be explaining any of this in the next chapters. I'll do this now.

_The wind was of course the Windy card._

_Eriol is a reincarnated form of Clow as it was in the original series. He just won't explain that as it may seem a bit hard. (OKAY! I FIND IT HARD!)_

_Yes. Both Tomoyo and Eriol likes Cherry blossoms. (Sakura blossoms)_

_What went out of his prediction?_

_That will be revealed in due time my friends. In due time._

Okay. I have a confession to make. This morning, I opened my email inbox to find 7 new reviews. And the first thing that ran through my mind was; "OH MY GOD! Did the last chapter suck that much?"

To my relief I found really great reviews from you guys. And it motivated me to do this chapter straight away and thus I have yet again finished it in less than half a day and I have you guys to thank for!

God… I sound like I'm some pro author or something. But I'm sorry for doubting you guys! Thanks again! Look forward to the next chapter!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis -CUDDLES-

the tangerine otaku

Particles of Sand

The Angels' Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 6

**The News**

"…And this is the Mirror card." Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun said as he showed me another card.

"Release." He said and a huge light appeared.

When the light faded, a girl with mint green hair in a traditional Japanese costume, the kimono appeared. She had reflective shards surrounding her and she held a mirror in her hands and had another mirror on her forehead.

She's so pretty!

"You said that with every other card that I've shown you." He stated.

But they all are! Mirror card? What does she do?

"She's like the shadow, she mimics moves. She's like the water, it reflects images however she is just an illusion." he said as he looked at the green-haired being.

She can turn herself to look like someone then?

"Precisely. Although when that happens, people usually call her a doppelganger."

A gust of wind formed around the Mirror and seconds later an exact double of me stood in front of me.

I raised my right hand as my sign of hello and she raised up her left hand to do the exact same thing.

This is great! Why do you have this card?

"Sometimes, I am expected to be at two places at the same time." Hiiragizawa-kun smiled, "Return."

Another bright light appeared but this time when it faded, The Mirror was gone and a card fluttered out.

It was the end of winter, ever since I found that Hiiragizawa-kun was a magician. I have been curious at how he's able to do all his magic.

His main source is a set of cards called the Clow Cards, his form in his former life was a man named Clow Reed; he was reincarnated into this life as Hiiragizawa Eriol.

This was all quite new to me. However, he has trusted me with his secret, I've slowly adjusted to all this magic.

At the moment we were at the Tomoeda park by the lake.

You must've been quite a powerful magician to create such wonderful cards.

"I was. The best in the world." He said proudly, he flipped through all his 52 cards, "Which card would you like to see next?"

You have 52 cards only?

"Suppose to have 53, however it's not mine to keep. As I've told you, it cannot be unlocked until all 52 cards are used properly."

I see. How come there are 2 blank cards?

"They've yet to be unlocked…" he said silently.

I… I see…

He looked troubled, I must steer him away from this. He hardly looks troubled. It doesn't suit him.

May I see this one please?

I pointed to a card where a funny looking lizard laid.

"The Change? Certainly." He smiled a cheeky smile.

Ee?

--------

I opened my eyes, to see myself in front of me.

Wait a minute. I thought you said the Change Card not the Mirror again!

The 'me' in front of me pointed at me.

I looked down. I wasn't in my dress. I was in…

WHY AM I IN YOUR CLOTHES!

I ran over to the lake to see myself reflected in glass. Only it wasn't me.

I was Hiiragizawa-kun.

I WAS HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN!

I touched my face, Hiiragizawa-kun's reflection did the same. It imitated all of my moves.

_That's the Change's power_. A voice invaded my head.

Ow.

_Sorry. You must be new to receiving telepathy. Does it hurt? _

Yea. Why are you doing that?

_I am in your body. Without your vocal chords, I can't speak._

Huh?

_Though it is weird; I've never used Change's power to switch anyone of different genders before. This is how a skirt feels like_…

So that means… I can talk? In your body?

_Huh? Oh yes… Yes… Nothing's wrong with my vocal chords._

I inhaled deeply. My heart was racing. For a brief moment, I'd be able to open my mouth and talk.

My head was spinning. I started sweating. What excitement. I didn't know what to say.

_Well… Go on. Say something or else I'm lifting up this skirt._

"MY FAVORITE CAKE IS BANANA TOFFEE SPRINKLED WITH COCOA POWDER!"

_I personally prefer Sugar frosted angel cake actually._

"I spoke… I spoke! No, I'm speaking!"

_Yes… Yes… You are._

"In a rather boyish voice but I spoke!"

You've got a problem with my voice? It's not broken yet.

I laughed and I mean really laughed. It felt good to hear something coming out of my mouth.

Okay… Technically it wasn't my mouth or my voice but it did feel good.

_Would you stop giggling please? It's really disturbing to see me doing that…_

I laughed some more and tried to catch my breath.

"Ah… This was fun. Could we change back now please?"

Eh? Wouldn't you like to talk more?

I shook my head.

"Thank you. Even if it was just for a while, I'm more than satisfied. However, I feel odd because I'm in a boy's body… So… Would you please?"

I looked at Hiiragizawa-kun who was in my body at the moment. He looked kind of upset.

Huh… So that's how I look like…

_Very well._

A few seconds later, I was back to being myself and he was back to himself.

I bowed to him.

Thank you very much. That was quite an experience.

"It's not a problem…" Hiiragizawa-kun said as he placed a hand to his head.

I'm… I'm sorry… Does it hurt when I 'talk'?

"Huh? No… No… It's not that. It was just for a brief moment I wasn't wearing glasses and I could see clearly you know?"

Oh… Okay. So it kinda gave you a shock huh?

"Kind of…" he smiled and took a seat on a bench.

Ah… Winter break will be over soon! It's back to school for us!

"For you, Sakura and Li."

I turned to look at him.

Why's that? Aren't you coming?

He shook his head and my heart sank.

Why?

"I'll be going back to England. I'm needed there. And I'll be gone for quite a while, I'm afraid."

How long?

"A few years." He said running a hand through his hair.

I didn't feel so well. I was not accepting this news. It was different from receiving any news at all.

I knew that he wasn't really from Japan. He lived in England before coming to Japan to research on his Japanese side.

Will you be coming back at all?

"Of course. I've some unfinished business here. I will be back, just not so soon."

I nodded slowly. This was really sad really.

You've signed the papers for leaving the school already?

He nodded.

When will you be leaving?

"The day after tomorrow

That I did not expect at all. I was upset that he didn't tell me or anyone sooner.

"I'm very sorry… This is all so sudden isn't it?"

I nodded. My fingers curling into fists.

I must act fast then.

"Huh?"

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave.

Tomorrow! Come to my house tomorrow at 6pm! Please!

"Huh?"

I dashed off. I didn't have much time.

He's leaving soon.

End of Chapter 6

Ah. Odd… I don't understand this chapter a bit. It's kinda sudden. FORGIVE ME! TRYING TO RUSH THINGS TO THE GOOD PART! I personally didn't like this chapter. I reread everything from chapter one til five recently and I think my writing quality's gone down.

So basically what happens here was that he introduces her to the Clow Cards. I used the anime versions. They're more fun. XD

So as a bonus, here's a list of all the Clow Cards, Listed in the order of their appearance. Please note that no. 48 to no. 51 did not appear anywhere but in the Sakura Cards series when she uses them. Although I don't remember the Libra being used. Can anyone tell me when was it used?

So. Which is your fav. Clow Card? I'll tell you mine maybe in the next chapter.

So why did this chapter take 5 days to do? Actually there was continuation but I just decided to cut a bit of it and forward it to the next chapter.

Take care ya'll! Muah!

Shicho/Mazuinayu

1. The Windy  
2. The Fly  
3. The Shadow  
4. The Watery  
5. The Wood  
6. The Rain  
7. The Jump  
8. The Illusion  
9. The Silent  
10. The Thunder  
11. The Sword  
12. The Flower   
13. The Shield  
14. The Time  
15. The Power  
16. The Mist  
17. The Float

18. The Storm  
19. The Erase  
20. The Glow  
21. The Move  
22. The Fight  
23. The Loop  
24. The Sleep  
25. The Song  
26. The Little  
27. The Mirror  
28. The Maze  
29. The Return   
30. The Shot  
31. The Sweet  
32. The Dash  
33. The Create  
34. The Big  
35. The Change  
36. The Freeze  
37. The Firey  
38. The Snow  
39. The Voice  
40. The Lock  
41. The Cloud

42. The Dream  
43. The Sand

44. The Light  
45. The Dark  
46. The Twin  
47. The Earthy  
48. The Bubbles  
49. The Wave  
50. The Libra  
51. The Through  
52. The Arrow  
53. The Hope


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis -CUDDLES-

the tangerine otaku

Particles of Sand

The Angels' Princess

sakatrina90

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 7

**Mata aeru yo ne? We'll meet again won't we? **

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang at exactly at 6pm.

"Who is it?" One of the maids asked through the intercom.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." A voice over the intercom replied.

She then pressed a button. The button would open the gates.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good evening." He bowed as he the gates opened for him

Good evening.

I said it with my sign language as well as my mind to avoid any confusion with everyone in the house.

"You called?"

Yes I did. Please come in.

I walked in front of him, my heart pounding.

I'm sorry for running off yesterday.

"That's fine. You must've been upset that I didn't tell you sooner. However, it was last minute."

I understand. Don't worry about it.

I led him through the halls and into the dark dining room, not saying or thinking a word at all.

"Daidouji-san…"

CLICK!

"SURPRISE!"

The now bright room due to the light being switched on, revealed all the students from our class.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You're so mean not telling us that you're leaving!" Mihara Chiharu-chan stated.

"I hope you're surprised!" Yanagisawa Naoko-chan said with a smile.

"Everything was last minute so please forgive us," Sasaki Rika-kan bowed apologetically.

"You guys…" Hiiragizawa-kun started.

"It is bad luck if you didn't bid your farewell." Yamazaki Takeshi-kun said with a know it all look.

"You know, for once. He's telling the truth…" Chiharu stated nudging Yamazaki-kun in the ribs.

The whole room burst out laughing.

"Ja… You guys! Come on! Let's get this party started!" Sakura-chan announced as the music blared through the speakers.

Everyone was rushing to give Hiiragizawa-kun their parting gifts and majority of them were complaining to him as why he didn't tell anyone about his departure.

We caught each other's eyes and I waved.

Enjoy yourself

I went to the kitchen to see whether any help was needed.

"Don't worry about it young miss. Everything's covered here" the cook assured.

I nodded and excused myself and scanned everyone who attended.

Everyone from class was there, everyone except the teachers of course. This surely was a great class.

I haven't seen Hiiragizawa-kun for about an hour already.

He was drowned somewhere in this crowd.

As for me, I was distributing drinks and snacks, played the piano and entertained everyone there.

Everyone except for Hiiragizawa-kun…

"Tomoyo-chan!"

I turned to see Sakura-chan holding a little package.

"Ano… I bought Eriol-kun a little Sun shaped pin… Do you think he'll like it?"

I nodded and smiled. Then I gave her a thumbs up indicating she's chosen a fine present.

She giggled a bit and sighed sadly.

"It's a good thing you told us he's leaving… I would've deeply regret it if I didn't know any sooner."

I patted her on the back and gave a warm smile.

"I'm also sad because he's the only one who can translate our conversation…"

She then shook her head.

"No! It's not the end! We'll see each other again! And there's plenty of ways for us to still communicate!"

That's Sakura-chan for you. Never will get her down.

"Well, I'm going to give him his present. See you later!"

Her bobbed ginger hair bouncing as she ran in search of Hiiragizawa-kun.

"_I'm also sad because he's the only one who can translate our conversation…"_

Is that so?

I sighed and look around once more.

Nothing seems to be out of hand so I decided to go out to the balcony.

I stared up into the night sky. It was a little cloudy.

Matches the mood.

I thought and thought and started to reminisce.

In less than six months that I've been at Tomoeda Elementary school, I was happy.

Why was I happy?

Was it because of the class being friendly?

Was it because I could have an almost normal school life?

Was it because the presence of Sakura-chan and gang?

Or was it because I have somebody who can understand me?

…

Hiiragizawa-kun…

I was upset. Totally upset.

It was like he gave me a ray of hope and then snatching it away.

My ray of hope being to communicate like a normal person to him and then it being snatching away because he was going away.

Was it better not knowing he had telepathy…

No.

It wasn't.

It would've been worse if I didn't know.

Sakura-chan's right. He'll be back. This isn't the end.

Hiiragizawa-kun will be back. Definitely.

I took a deep breath and turned to go in but I came face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes.

Hi… Hiiragizawa-kun…

"I went out for some fresh air." He said.

He had an armful of presents with him. I'm guessing everyone in the class gave him something. I spotted Sakura-chan's package.

Would you like to put that somewhere?

"That's okay. Here's fine."

He conjured up a small table and arranged all of his gifts there.

"I'll send them home later."

Very well…

We both looked at the sky. Bits of the clouds have started to disappear and we could see the moon.

"A full moon's out."

It's an unusual colour though… Kind of a sad colour…

"I can change it to a happier colour if you want."

I giggled.

It may be possible for you… But to others the impossible would have happen.

"I guess it would be a rather big shock."

I'll say…

A gentle breeze blew and my hair swayed in it.

"Daidouji-san. Thank you for organising this."

What are you talking about?

"The surprise party."

Was it a surprise?

"What do you mean?"

You knew it was going to happen.

"I…"

Don't hide it. After all, you can predict the future.

"Okay. Guilty. So I did know."

I thought so…

"Are you upset?"

Not really. I knew you'd know. However, I'm glad that you still acted surprised.

"Isn't that how I was suppose to act?"

You should get an Oscar.

We both laughed. The tension was loosen up. I felt relieved.

"Ano… Daidouji-san."

Yes? What is it?

"Really… Thank you for everything."

I should be the one saying that.

I dug into my skirt pocket and pulled out an antique pocket watch.

It had his magic cast circle design on it.

"This…"

This is your gift. I have a photographic memory. I hope you don't mind. Just want you to keep track of time and you seemed to have an eye for antique looking items.

He examined every bit of it and pressed the holder to open the watch. Inside, the design was rather astrological. It had almost all of the constellations in it and the hands of the clock were the sun and the moon.

Inside the cover had his initials, engraved with detail.

I was saving it for a Christmas gift. It can't be helped. It's your parting gift as well.

"Thank you… But… But I do not have anything to give you in return."

Yes you do.

"I do?"

Yes. You gave me wonderful memories. That is more than enough.

There was a rather awkward silence between us even the party inside was still going on.

Mata aeru yo ne?

"Yes."

No matter what… We will cross paths one day right?

"Yes. We will."

Well then, nothing to worry about then. Although it'll be lonely without someone to 'talk' to.

"Ah. It will…"

I extended my hand for a handshake and he accepted it.

Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun. Til we meet again.

"All the same, Daidouji Tomoyo."

I smiled and he smiled as well.

"May I request something though?"

What is it?

"Can we be on first name basis from now on?"

It'll be my pleasure, Eriol-kun.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san."

Sakura, Li and I were there at the airport to send him off. Up until the moment his plane was out of sight, an emptiness in my heart appeared.

It would be years until we see him again.

Demo… Mata aeru yo ne?

I could hear his voice in the distance saying that we will meet again.

End of Chapter 7

Kya… So tired… Finally done with this part. I didn't want any sappy parts here so I didn't add any hints of the L-O-V-E… Yet.

Ahahahahaha… You know, I've been re-watching CardCaptor Sakura again on DVD. It really brings back great memory from when I first saw it about 5 years ago.

So anyway, to bore you with life. Here's a little about me

Age : 18 turning 19

Birthday : March 24th. My birthday's after Eriol's and it's the same as Sakura Tange's (Kinomoto Sakura's Japanese voice actress in CardCaptor Sakura)!

Favourite food : Sweets! (Just like Eriol!)

Favorite Flowers : Hydrangeas and Gardenias.

Favorite colors : Red, Black, Blue and green.

Favorite singers : The Used, The Ataris and Ayumi Hamasaki

Favorite manga artists : CLAMP, Arina Tanemura & Yukiru Sugisaki

Wish : To be a voice actress…  fat chance

Current obsession : Bleach

Current fav. songs : Spitz's yoru wo kakeru, Ayumi Hamasaki's moments and Sunset Swish's My pace.

Fav. Clow Card : Mirror, Watery and Song.

That's all! I love you all!

Yes. I'm 18 turning 19. My writing skills are horrible ne!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

SanzoGirl

AniMeViEtGrl

tsubame7

krazee.kitteeh

Alchemy-chan

Asga

Imuzuok

Aprillis -CUDDLES-

the tangerine otaku

Particles of Sand

The Angels' Princess

sakatrina90

Winged Saviour

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This is **not** in Tomoyo's POV.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 8

**Letter**

"_Mama, mama. Who's that?" a girl about the age of 3 asked as she pointed to a poster._

"_That, Tomoyo dear, is Aki Mizuno. She's a singer." Her mother replied her daughter._

"_Singer? What's a singer?"_

"_She sings." Her mother said as she stroked her daughter's hair._

"_Like the one on TV and on radio?"_

_Daidouji Sonomi nodded. She then bent down so that she was eye to eye with her daughter._

"_Would you like to see her sing?" _

_The girl's lavender eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically._

"_May I?"_

"_Of course my dear. She is a wonderful singer after all. Come on, let's go get some tickets." Sonomi said as she took her daughter's hand into hers._

_That night, the concert was about to begin. _

_3 year old Tomoyo couldn't sit still, she was too excited. However, she did promise her mother that she'd be quiet throughout the concert._

_The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage as a piano started playing a melodious tune. _

_A young woman in her 20s then started singing. She appeared on stage wearing a beautiful gown._

'_She's so pretty!' Tomoyo thought._

_Throughout the whole concert, Tomoyo was awestruck._

_Aki Mizuno sang various genres of music. From pop to ballad to rock to Enka. She could sing almost anything._

_The costumes she wore were beautiful as well. They look so extravagant but they were easy to move in._

_After the concert, Sonomi took her daughter to a restaurant for dinner._

"_Tomoyo… How did you like the concert?"_

"_Mama! It was so good! Miss Aki is such a good singer! She's fantastic!"_

"_Isn't she? I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…"_

"_I want to be like her! I want to be a singer when I grow up!"_

-------------

Sunlight glared into Daidouji Tomoyo's eyes.

She shielded her eyes in response as she opened an eye.

The purpled-haired lass fell asleep in her garden. She was finishing up her homework for the weekend.

'Odd… A dream?'

She stifled a yawn and ran her fingers through her hair.

'No… More like a memory…'

Tomoyo looked at her watch. It was already 5. Sundown would be soon. She checked her homework once more before packing it neatly in her bag.

She decided to take a bath. A nice, long bath.

She grabbed a notepad and a pen with her. She was in the mood for designing clothes.

Daidouji Tomoyo, 16 years old, a porcelain beauty.

A 2nd year high school student at Seijyu High, the high school next door to Tomoeda Elementary.

She spends most of her time studying, designing clothes and composing music.

She went for the bathroom and turned on the tap.

When the water reached a certain level, she poured two capfuls of bubble bath liquid.

'Bubbles… Reminds me of the card…'

She stepped into the bath and relaxed. After a while, she started to draw her designs.

'What shall Sakura-chan wear next…'

Her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura was her ideal model. All the clothes she has designed are made based on what she thought would suit Sakura.

'Maybe I should broaden my horizons… Sakura-chan might think I'm a burden always asking her to wear stuff…'

'But she's just too darn cute… I can't think of anyone else…'

She started to feel dizzy… Maybe it was from the steam but she didn't budge from the tub.

'Someone else…'

Her fingers started to move…

'Someone else…'

She started to draw…

A person… A boy… About her age… Tall… Dark hair… Dark eyes…

'Someone else…'

With glasses…

'E…Ri…'

SPLASH!

Tomoyo gasped. The shampoo bottle fell into the water and it wetted her drawing.

'Argh… What was I doing?'

She dumped her notepad and pen onto the bathroom floor and resumed her bath.

By the time she was done, it was already half past six.

She lay down on her bed and sighed.

'I wonder how he is now… It's been a while since I've received a letter or an e-mail from him.'

She got up and went to her bedside drawer, where she stored her letters.

She picked up a blue envelope with the initials, 'H.E.' on the envelope seal. At the corner of it there was a date.

17/4

That was almost a month ago. Usually, these two would've exchanged letters every two weeks, so she was suppose to receive two more replies by now.

She pulled out the letter from the envelope and unfolded it, her amethyst eyes scanning the contents.

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_I hope you are well. Everything's fine here in London. How's everyone in Tomoeda? It's been seven years hasn't it?_

_I apologize for not being able to tell you the reason why I have to be home for a while. I could've spent my summer holidays in Japan._

_However, I'm very close to achieving what I've been doing all these while._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

Unlike all his previous letters, this one was rather short and that made Tomoyo worried. It made her even more worried as it was his last letter she has received.

'Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun… What's going on… ?'

She neatly folded the letter back into its envelope and returned it into its drawer.

She walked towards her window to admire the sunset. A warm atmosphere engulfed the town of Tomoeda.

It was almost time for the summer to kick in.

'What should I do during the summer… Syaoran & Sakura had made plans as they both are representing the school for a competition.'

She twirled a bit of her hair.

'Perhaps I'll tag along and videotape them!'

She thought and thought but nothing seemed to come out right. That was when she decided.

She needed a breath of fresh air; she quickly grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Young miss! Where are you going?" one of her maids asked.

'To the coffee shop,' she 'told' her.

"Coffee shop? But we have everything here…"

'I crave green tea frappuccino…' Tomoyo 'said' with a smile.

"Ah.. Okay…"

Tomoyo shut the door behind her and inhaled deeply.

End of Chapter 8

This was a short one. I don't know… I don't think it has anything relevant to the rest of the story but I know I don't want Eriol to come back yet.

Bwahahahaha… What's up with the green tea? Starbucks here in my country has it. Yum yum… XD

To Winged Saviour, as you are new to card captor sakura. I'll describe you the four characters I use here.

Daidouji Tomoyo : Long, dark purple hair with matching eyes

Hiiragizawa Eriol : Dark blue hair (almost black) with dark blue eyes

Kinomoto Sakura : Short ginger hair with green eyes

Li Syaoran/ Li Xiao-Lan : Brown hair with brown eyes

If you'd like pictures of them, you can visit the following fansites.

Ai Notameni EriolxTomoyo loveshrine

http/ site is created by yours truly . Last updated last year… SIGH! 

_Just too lazy_

Hitotsu Dake SakuraxSyaoran loveshrine

http/ is done by one of my close friends, Aprillis. Last updated.. Gosh… God knows.

Anyway… Thanks all for reading! I'm disappointed in this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

Aprillis, SanzoGirl, tsubame7, krazee.kitteeh, Alchemy-chan, Asga, Imuzuok, the tangerine otaku, Particles of Sand, The Angels' Princess, sakatrina90, Winged Saviour, psychoanalyst, SPAngelz, Scarlet Amaranth, White Alchemist Taya.

Special thanks to AniMeViEtGrl for being so patient with me! cuddles

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This is **not** in Tomoyo's POV.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 9

**News**

"_Mama!" the girl of 3 years old with purple hair tugged on her Mother's hand. "Look! There she is, Miss Aki!"_

_She pointed excitedly to a young woman about 20 years old surrounded by men with cameras who stood not too far in front of them._

"_So it is," her mother smiled at her daughter, "Would you like to meet her?"_

_She nodded and gave a warm smile, "Yes please Mama!"_

_She giggled excitedly as she, her mother and their bodyguards made their way through the crowd._

_The men with cameras started whispering excitedly at the sight of the girl's mother. _

"_Sonomi Daidouji… It's Sonomi Daidouji." They kept repeating amongst one another._

'_Miss Mizuno,' her mother said as she approached the young woman, "What a wonderful performance you held." She said as she greeted her with a bow._

_Mizuno Aki was overwhelmed with Sonomi Daidouji's presence and bowed over and over replying thank you to her._

'_Wow… Mama's so famous. Miss Aki is turning red…' The little girl thought as she looked at her mother then to Mizuno Aki._

_The girl had clear blue eyes and warm brown colored hair that Tomoyo came to a solution that she may not be pure Japanese._

"… _And so, my daughter fell in love with your performance and wishes to greet you." Sonomi said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_Mizuno Aki gave the girl a bow in which she replied back with a bow. Mizuno Aki then knelt down in front of her and smiled._

"_I am happy you enjoyed my performance… It means a lot to me."_

_The girl shook her head and replied enthusiastically._

"_Thank you for singing! I want to sing like you too when I grow up!"_

_Mizuno Aki and Sonomi Daidouji exchanged smiles._

"_I look forward to that day young miss Daidouji."_

------------

Tomoyo Daidouji stepped out of her house and headed towards the gates.

A lady in black and shades offered to escort her out however she replied with a smile and insisted she was fine.

Leaves from nearby trees crossed her path as she walked towards Tomoeda Shops.

Even though it was almost Summer, the air was chilly and it was windy.

Tomoyo scanned the area with her amethyst eyes. On her left was the wall that shielded the row of houses while on her right was a row of cherry blossom trees.

The soft petals touched her cheek as her long hair swayed in the wind. She gave a warm smile and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ears.

'Somehow, it's like they're welcoming my presence…'

Then she glanced at her feet, where fallen cherry blossom petals lay.

"Or perhaps they're saying goodbye to me…"

Within a few minutes, she caught site of the glaring lights from the shops.

It was a small neighborhood in Tokyo therefore many people would know each other.

She waved and smiled at everyone she knew before she stepped into the coffee shop.

"Welcome!" cheerful waiters and waitresses greeted her.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned to see Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi who were having a couple of cappuccinos at one of the tables.

She walked over to them and gave a bow.

"How are you? You look well!" Yamazaki asked her and offered a seat.

"Mou… Takashi. You only saw her like last week." Chiharu stated.

"A week is a long time. Did you know that back in the Medieval times, time is very precious as brave knights couldn't even see their families and friends that they… MPPHHH!"

"Hai hai… I believe you." Chiharu cut him off by stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.

Tomoyo giggled and smiled at the couple. They have been friends since kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. She first met them when they were in Tomoeda elementary school which she transferred to at the age of 9.

"What would you like to drink? Hmmm?" Chiharu asked, "The usual Mocha Latte or Green Tea frapp?"

Tomoyo held up two fingers, indicating she wanted the second choice.

"Hai hai! One coming up… TAKASHI!" she cried out at the sight of her boyfriend choking on the doughnut, she quickly smacked his back repeatedly and he finally managed to half swallow and half spat it out.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized over and over as Tomoyo offered him a glass of warm water that she requested from a waiter.

"Ahh… That scared me… Thought I almost died..." he said inflicting guilt upon Chiharu.

"I'm sorry! I know! I'll bake cookies and give them to you tomorrow as a sign of an apology okay?"

"Then I better say my prayers in order not to fall into any deeper misfortune than this doughnut incident…" he chuckled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she wrapped her hands around his throat and started to wring his neck as he gave out some laughs.

Tomoyo 'giggled' as she enjoys the familiar sight of them two going at it.

When Chiharu finally calmed down, she went over to the counter and ordered Tomoyo's drink.

Tomoyo 'asked' Yamazaki whether he was alright and he just replied with a laugh.

"No worries.. If I wasn't okay I wouldn't be alive right now." He said as Chiharu's purse smacked against the back of his head.

Tomoyo just smile and nodded at him.

"Takashi… You're so mean, honestly." Chiharu said upon returning to her seat. Tomoyo took out her wallet and paid Chiharu for her drinks.

"Thank you very much," Chiharu said with a smile, "Isn't it great that Sakura and Li are representing our school for the sports tournament? They're just freshmen too!"

"I heard they beat our seniors at almost all of the events…" Yamazaki stated as he drank a bit of his warm water.

Tomoyo explained to them using sign language that both Sakura and Li were bombarded with requests to join various sports club and Sakura was reluctant to say no to any of them.

Both Chiharu and Yamazaki laughed.

"That's so typical of Sakura… She probably broke into sweat and ran off…" Chiharu said after she was done laughing.

"Medium sized Green tea frappuccino with whip cream!" a barista called out.

Tomoyo stood up and excuse herself after thanking both Yamazaki and Chiharu.

"Ah, Takashi, did you tell her?" Chiharu suddenly said.

Tomoyo stopped midway and turned back to them.

"Ah! No no… I haven't. Thank you for reminding me."

'Told me what?' Tomoyo 'asked' them.

"Yesterday, when I was at the airport to confirm my plane ticket to Hokkaido, I bumped into Hiiragizawa Eriol. He came back from England."

End of Chapter 9

I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been more than half a year since I've updated! I'm sorry! I was too busy with my new college… I applied to somewhere new and was piled up with stress.

HAU…. I'm back and fired up for the fan fiction. I'm sorry it took so long.

Actually if it wasn't for **AniMeViEtGrl**, I wouldn't have been able to continue the story. So thank you so much! You're so sweet! Thanks for bringing me back from the land of the dead fan fiction writers.

Anyway, yes… Eriol isn't back.. Yet… I can't have him back too soon. That will just kill the story.

Hahahaha… Anyway. Please stay with me.. If I ever give up, just send a review and I'll be reenergize…

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

Aprillis, SanzoGirl, tsubame7, krazee.kitteeh, Alchemy-chan, Asga, Imuzuok, the tangerine otaku, Particles of Sand, The Angels' Princess, sakatrina90, Winged Saviour, psychoanalyst, SPAngelz, Scarlet Amaranth, White Alchemist Taya.

Special thanks to AniMeViEtGrl for being so patient with me! cuddles

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This is **not** in Tomoyo's POV.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 10

**Reunion**

There was a chilled breeze in the air. The moon hung over Kind Penguin slide in Penguin Park as if suspended by an invisible wire. Pigeons cooed cheerfully as they pecked the ground, looking for food.

Footsteps were heard in the distance; the pigeons noticed this for they ceased their pecking and turned towards a direction.

Suddenly, they flapped their wings opened and took off; each flying off into a different direction for someone had crossed their paths.

Tomoyo Daidouji ran at full speed, she reached the edge of the park where the park woods start; not forgetting Takashi Yamazaki's words.

"_Yesterday, when I was at the airport to confirm my plane ticket to Hokkaido, I bumped into Hiiragizawa Eriol. He came back from England."_

'Eriol-kun…'

_Tomoyo stood stunned by Yamazaki's news. Nobody could tell what exactly she was thinking for her expressions had always been beautiful in a way. However her action after that said plenty._

_She stood up and left, without looking back; without even taking her Green Tea Frappuccino._

"_Tomo-" Chiharu started but the Coffee Shop's door slammed shut._

'Eriol-kun…"

Some branches from trees slapped against her as she tried fighting her way towards the edge of the woods.

'Towards Eriol-kun's house… I must go there…'

She stopped to catch her breath, as thoughts bombarded her mind.

'Why am I running? Why am I so eager to see him?'

She lifted her head slightly; she caught a glimpse of light not too far in front of her.

'I could just mail him or wait til tomorrow…'

She started walking.

'Tomorrow. He must be tired… He could be jet-legged.'

She still kept on walking.

'That's why he didn't call me or informed me that he was back.'

Her pace quickened.

'I should go home.'

It quickened more.

'Home. I'll see him tomorrow.'

She's running now.

'Eriol-kun!'

She merged from the woods expecting to see him standing in front of his house.

What was in front of her eyes was WonderLand, the amusement park.

-----------

Tomoyo walked through town slowly. She has used up all her energy running.

'I'm such an idiot.'

She passed by a toy store where genuine porcelain dolls stared at her through the glass panel.

'Eriol-kun sold his house when he left Japan. They demolished it and made it into an amusement park.'

She stopped in front of Twin Bells, a gift shop she has always enjoyed going to. The shop owner noticed her and waved but Tomoyo did not notice her.

'Idiot. Such an idiot…'

She started walking again.

Her legs felt tired. Her skin felt cold and her eyes did not have the familiar sparkle of the polished jewel.

She started dragging her feet and she came to realize she was no longer in the shopping district.

'I looked forward to seeing him.'

A breeze flew and the ends of her locks danced in rhythm with the wind. Her shoulders grew heavy.

'I should really get home.'

A strong wind blew and it startled her. A few leaves were caught up in the wind and her eyes followed their direction.

'Tsukimine Shrine…'

The Tomoeda Town's famous shrine stood across the road.

'Perhaps I should pray a bit.'

She crossed the street and walked through the Shrine Gates.

'I wonder how's Miss Mizuki now.'

She was talking about their ex-elementary school math teacher; Kaho Mizuki.

'That's right. She went to England.'

She stopped.

'Where Eriol was.'

She shrugged and went over to the wish box.

She took out a couple of chains and tossed them into the box, she then clapped her hands three times and concentrated on her prayers.

She started on wishing those she love good health and for their happiness.

Her mind wandered elsewhere, to a certain blue haired boy with blue eyes.

'I want to see him.'

She rang the bell to indicate she has stated her prayers and stayed there for a while.

She turned around and caught glimpse of the oldest cherry blossom tree in town.

"_You know what Tomoyo-chan? My brother, Syaoran-kun, Miss Mizuki and Eriol-kun always said this tree have spirits in it because it has been here a long time."_ She remembered her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura telling her this a long time ago.

'That's right… I was here before I moved to the states… I remembered going to the festival here.'

-----------

_She was nothing but just a curious 4 year old. It was a rare chance that her mother was not at work during this festival so she invited Tomoyo to go to the festival with her._

_For Tomoyo, it was her first festival. She was excited and also scared. _

_She wanted to try everything, she wanted to try the food and she wanted to try the games._

_Her mother was happy, she tried her best in everything to fulfill her daughter's wishes but Tomoyo was persistent. She wanted to do everything herself._

_Her favorite was fishing for the water balloon yo-yos. Even though she wasn't very good at it, she had fun every time the hooked snapped and the balloon fell back into the container. _

_Most kids would cry when that happened, but she giggled every time that happens. _

"_What are you laughing about, honey? Isn't it frustrating?" her mother asked, for she had tried to fish them out herself but she wasn't doing well either, "The owner of this place must have cheated…"_

"_It's not frustrating mama! It makes me want to catch them more!" she replied cheerfully._

_Her mother tried to fish it again and it fell back into the container and splashed some water against her face and her outfit._

_This made Tomoyo laughed even though her mother was throwing a tantrum._

"_Tomoyo, please don't go anywhere. I'm just going to dry this off."_

"_Yes mama."_

_Sonomi talked to the owner of the water balloon yo-yo store to watch over Tomoyo and paid him in advance for Tomoyo's games before leaving._

_With luck, Tomoyo managed to fish out two water balloon yo-yos. She was happy and tried fishing more out._

"_That's really good." A voice said to her._

_She turned to see a boy around her age._

"_Thank you!" she replied. _

"_I can't even get one. I'm not good at this." He said as he squatted down next to her. He had a rather sad tone in his voice upon saying that._

"_Oh really? That's okay! You can have one!" she said as she passed him a light blue one with dark blue stripes on it._

"_Eh? No, you caught them. I couldn't…"_

"_That's okay! Since I caught two already, I'm bound to fish another one out! So it's okay!" she insisted and gave a smile._

"_Thank you very much Daidouji-san." He replied._

"_Eh? How did you know my name?" she asked him._

"_I just do." He smiled and walked away._

-----------

'Hmmmm… Who was that boy… If only I could remember how he looked like.'

She stood in front of the Cherry Blossom tree and sighed.

'Mr. Tree, I may not be able to feel or see any spirits but I want to thank you for taking care of this town.'

She was about to turn when she heard footsteps.

She heard loud laughter and a couple of hiccups.

'Oh no… Drunk men.'

She quickly hid behind the tree as she saw a glimpse of the group. A group of 5 men around the age of 18-20, all look very drunk.

"I'M BORED" one of them cried out.

"Where are the chicks man" another one cried and hiccupped.

She stood still behind the tree, if she could stop breathing, she would.

'I better get out of here.'

She waited a bit but one of them rested himself against the tree.

'Oh no…' she started trembling and her face turned pale.

"Ngaaa?" one of the drunkards stopped and sniff the air, "I smell a girl."

"What the heck are you saying?"

"It smells like one of those perfumes a rich girl wears. And it's still here."

"That means she could still be around?"

All of them cheered.

"Let's spread out and search for her mate!"

She heard them scatter as her eyes widened with fear. It won't be long until they find her but she didn't know whether she should move or not.

She heard footsteps again. Her blood ran cold.

She looked down and saw a shadow looming closer and closer towards her.

She panicked, she started running.

"There she goes!" one announced.

'No…'

She didn't dare look back but she could hear footsteps following here. gleeful voices haunting her as she ran.

"Come on lady… Where're you going?"

"Yea… We just want to have fun…"

'Stay away. Please… Stay away.'

She turned at a corner and kept running in hopes to lose them. To her dismay, they were still after her.

'Damn it… I'm not good at running.' She thought as she noticed her breathing getting heavier.

Her chest started to hurt. She wanted to stop to catch her breath. She felt as if she was trapped in a pool and she wanted air.

She felt dizzy, she started running wobbly.

'No… Please.'

Her foot gave way and she tumbled.

Pain struck her cheeks upon meeting with the ground.

The footsteps slowed down and she heard them snickering.

She closed her eyes tightly to endure the pain that had invaded her.

'Stay away…' she begged silently as a tear ran down her cheek.

She started to get up but one of the drunkards grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

She struggled.

She wanted to scream for help but she knew that was pointless. She couldn't speak after all.

'Help me… Someone please help me.'

A gust of wind struck and ball of light emerged in front of her and her attackers after.

"Sleep."

A moment later the grip on Tomoyo's hand loosened and her attacker fell to the ground. Seconds after, the others did the same.

The ball of light disappeared and a figure stood there. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw the figure.

Dark blue hair with a golden staff that was decorated with the sun and the moon stood in front of her.

The figure turned towards her slowly, she saw he had deep blue eyes framed with a pair of glasses.

"Are you alright, Daidouji-san?"

A 16 year old Hiiragizawa Eriol stood in front of her.

End of Chapter 10

…

Am I that evil to her? She seems like a damsel in distress.

Yay! I read some of my new reviews for my updated chapter and I'm happy to find the regular readers of this fanfic back! I love you guys!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

Aprillis, AniMeViEtGrl, SanzoGirl, tsubame7, krazee.kitteeh, Alchemy-chan, Asga, Imuzuok, the tangerine otaku, Particles of Sand, The Angels' Princess, sakatrina90, Winged Saviour, psychoanalyst, SPAngelz, Scarlet Amaranth, White Alchemist Taya, Shinigami shinkie, Antricity

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This is in Tomoyo's POV.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 11

**Reunion**

I gripped my skirt tightly with my head down; I was still shocked with the whole incident.

"Would you like some tea?" Eriol-kun asked me from the kitchen and I just shook my head.

"Very well then."

It's still very odd you can read my thoughts.

"Thought you'd be use to it by now."

Well… We haven't seen each other in a while you know… I guess I lost the 'getting use to it' bit.

-------

_Eriol-kun…_

"_Are you alright, Daidouji-san?"_

_I sank to my knees and started crying. I didn't know whether it was out of fear or out of relief._

_Maybe it was both._

_Eriol-kun was in front of me, however I couldn't accept that as of yet._

"_Tomoyo-san."_

_I looked up. His kind eyes staring into mine with a hand extended out to me._

_He was real._

_I took his hand and he pulled me close enough to have an arm supporting me as I sobbed._

_His warm hand stroked my back as he tried calming me down._

"_I'm back." He whispered softly. _

_His voice soothed me, even though his voice has already broken._

_Welcome back…_

_Suddenly something caught my eye, one of the drunkards stood behind Eriol and he had his hand rolled into a fist._

_He was about to hit Eriol._

_Eriol!_

_Without hesitation, Eriol just flipped his staff so that the bottom landed on the drunkard's head with a loud THUD._

"_Missed one," He said with a smile._

---------

We were now in a very posh condominium that overlooked WonderLand.

You're not too far from where you lived.

"From where Clow lived."

I turned to him. His eyes were fixated on where the house used to stand.

Why did you sell it then? Didn't it mean a lot to you?

"It did."

Then why?

"Doesn't matter. I can't turn time back now, can I?" he chuckled.

I gave a scowl. It was obvious he didn't want to say anything so I didn't push him

Why didn't you tell me you came back?

"I apologise however I haven't actually made any accommodation plans so I couldn't get a hold of a computer or a telephone to contact you."

But you would know how to find me, wouldn't you?

"True but there are preparations that need to be done."

I sighed; this is not going to work out. He's not going to tell me anything.

How was England?

"It was pleasant… Nothing like Japan but it was pleasant."

I see… Ummm… Ah! Have you met a lady named Mizuki Kaho? She was Tomoeda elementary's temporary math teacher. She continued her studies in England as well.

"Well you do know England is a large place…"

Ah, that's true. It's kind of impossible to cross paths then. Too bad, she is a truly gorgeous lady, Sakura-chan would go "Hanyuuumm" whenever she was around.

"Yes, I can imagine her doing that. I remember very well she use to do that around Tsukishirou-san."

Oh she still does that but she somehow convinced herself that Li's more appropriate for her.

"I see..." he then mumbled something to himself.

I beg your pardon?

"I just think it's odd she still goes "Hanyuum" with Tsukishirou-san when she has Syaoran."

Yes… I suppose it is but perhaps it's because she still sees Tsukishirou-san.

"Perhaps." He gave a warm smile as he walked around the room.

I studied him. He grew up to be a very handsome person. I always find mixed cultured people to be very exotic in their appearance, Eriol Hiiragizawa wasn't any less.

His eyes are catlike, those of Chinese heritage. It gives out a rather mysterious aura because they were blue; most Asians only have brown to black colour eyes. I guess that's his European side.

His nose isn't shaped like a typical European's. It's rather flat like mot japanese's.

His skin is even fairer than mine, almost like unstained snow. Thus it gives him a rather cold appearance.

However, it's his smile that enables that coldness to disappear; such a kind smile. When he does smile, his whole face radiates like an innocent child.

"I'm far from innocent."

JEEZ! Don't read my thoughts like that!

"How can I not? You were thinking rather 'loudly'." He smiled a rather sheepish smile.

Perhaps I should turn down the volume then.

I turned to face the wall clock, it read 9.17pm.

My, it's this late already!

I quickly stood up and gathered my belongings.

"Wait."

I turned back to face him, puzzled.

"You forgot your green tea frappuccino." He said as he conjured up the drink I wanted earlier that evening.

-----------------------

"Young miss! Are you alright? Where have you been?"

I strolled into the house and one of my maids examined me angle by angle to see if I was alright.

I gave her and apologetic smile and explained that I ran into some friends and lost track of time.

Partially true.

She gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought you got into some sort of trouble."

Kind of…

I didn't tell her that of course. Instead I apologized again and excused myself.

I walked up the stairs and was about to enter my room when I took a glimpse at my mother's bedroom door.

It was still locked.

I sighed.

Another overnight work for her I guess.

Usually if she was home, she'd left the door ajar.

I wonder when we'll be able to have a nice dinner together.

Come to think of it, I'm kind of hungry…

I opened the door to my room to find a breeze.

Funny, I didn't remember opening the window.

I went to close it when I realised it wasn't open.

Eh?

I spun around and met face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes.

ERIOL!

He gave an Englishman bow and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking of having dinner. Would you care to join me?"

I gave a silent giggle at him.

Please don't try to read my stomach's mind as well. That's just creepy.

End of Chapter 10

Lol. This chapter took longer because I had my exams. Sorry you guys.

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original. Thank you to the following:-

Aprillis, AniMeViEtGrl, SanzoGirl, tsubame7, krazee.kitteeh, Alchemy-chan, Asga, Imuzuok, the tangerine otaku, Particles of Sand, The Angels' Princess, sakatrina90, Winged Saviour, psychoanalyst, SPAngelz, Scarlet Amaranth, White Alchemist Taya, Shinigami shinkie, Antricity, shortygirl333, purplesky828, Twilight Cherry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This is in Tomoyo's POV.

Voice within (Remake)

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 12

**Natsu da It's Summer**

Once again, the sun glared at me.

I didn't care.

I got up and walked over to my window to welcome it, as if I was threatening it to glare at me more.

It has been almost 2 weeks since Eriol-kun came back to Tomoeda, and it was just great.

Sakura and Li were so happy to see him that they spend almost every evening just to talk to Eriol.

Well, maybe just Sakura but there was no way Li was letting Eriol be alone with her. So cute!

I glimpsed out and took a deep breath as I opened the windows.

No longer do I smell the smell of spring flowers. I smell summer breeze.

Summer has officially started.

After I got dress, I walked down in a rush and almost bumped into one of my maids.

She let out a little squeal as the pile of laundry in her hands moved around a bit before it imitated the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"My word, you're certainly in a rush Young Miss." She exclaimed.

I bowed over and over apologetically.

"There, there. Though I must advise that you should be careful; you could get hurt."

I gave an apologetic smile before I practically dashed out the door.

I could've sworn she laughed and said the words;

"You seem to be a lot happier lately."

I couldn't agree more.

-----------

I hopped off the black Maybach Sedan to embrace the sights and sounds of WonderLand.

I have promised to meet up with Sakura, Li & Eriol here to spend the first day of summer together with them.

After all, Sakura and Li won't be here to enjoy the summer due to the fact they're representing our school for a sport tournament. Pity.

"Tomoyo-chaaaaannn"

I turned to see Sakura running up to me with Li following closely behind.

SOOOOO CUUUTEEEE!

They wore my latest matching couple outfit! They were both navy blue in colour, Sakura of course had some white ribbons here and there with little hearts trailing to a big half heart that when they're side by side, it makes a complete heart.

I sighed blissfully and took out my camcorder.

Both of them had this half embarrassed, half "oh my god, she's doing it again" look on their faces as usual but I obviously didn't care. All I wanted to do was videotape them. Oh so cute!

"You conduct some extreme experiments on your hamsters."

I turned to see Eriol-kun smiling his ever so warm smile.

"Who's a hamster?" Li demanded furiously.

"Ah… Syaoran-kun… Hamsters are cute…" Sakura hanyuumed a bit.

I can already imagine she was imagining him in a hamster suit.

'If you like, I can make a hamster suit for him,' I told her.

Both responded with expressions similar to an erupting volcano.

_Mount Fuji has erupted I see…_

I giggled; Eriol-kun has once again invaded my thoughts.

They're just so cute.

_I agree._

He and I exchanged thoughtful looks.

_However, I think the lady with the locks that resembled a field of lavenders is even more desirable. _

I immediately responded with a small blush to the face.

_See? Absolutely adorable. _

You tease.

"Ne, ne! Where should we go first?" Sakura-chan asked.

"Perhaps we should get tickets to enter first?" Eriol-kun answered.

Sakura-chan blushed again. Gosh, so cute!

"Lame joke…" Li stated bluntly.

Aww… He's jealous. So cute.

_I find it amusing. _

I've noticed, after all. You keep repeating this sort of things just to annoy him.

_That's true._

"Shall we go then?" Eriol proposed, offering a hand to Sakura-chan.

"Un!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she took his hand and both started walking towards the entrance.

I noticed Eriol taking a quick glimpse of Li and judging by the smirk on his face, he's satisfied.

Li on the other hand, had this look in his eyes powerful enough to shoot out daggers onto Eriol's back.

_I really hope that doesn't happen._

All I did was giggled silently and followed them in dragging Li by his hand.

----------

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

… Was the sound that basically came out of Sakura-chan almost every ride she was on except for the 'safe' rides such as the merry-go-round, she was giggling on those rides.

Li on the other hand had a ghost white face most of the time. He doesn't do well with any mode of amusement park rides but it doesn't stop him from riding them.

_What about me?_

I can't believe you have a serene face on every ride. It's like you're not able to feel anything from them.

_I don't._

I knew it! Another spell?

_I don't do well with rides as well._

That's no fun! You're absolutely not a fun person! I bet you can't even handle a tiny baby ride.

_Is that a challenge?_

I just nodded while Sakura-chan was offering Li a cup of ice cold lemonade to help him with his nausea.

_I'm very sure I can do this. I'll release the spell for a ride but one ride only._

Fine. However I shall pick the ride.

Oh? I'm sure whatever you choose is of no challenge to me.

I smiled smugly.

… I believe I do not like that look on your face.

"Ne, ne. Which ride should we go on next?" Sakura-chan was asking again. Obviously she couldn't wait.

"How about Syaoran?" Eriol asked coolly.

"He said he's ok!" Sakura said happily.

Li's face however was the opposite.

I tugged on her sleeve and 'asked' permission to choose a ride.

"Absolutely! Which ride?"

I pointed to the edge of the park where the amusement park's main attraction peaked over.

The Rumbling Roller Coaster.

It stood over 28 feet tall and had about 3 consecutive loops after the deep plunge at the beginning before it speeds back to the beginning to repeat another turn.

"HAI!" Sakura-chan cried as she took off first. "First to cry out pays for ice cream!"

I took a glance at Li's face. No surprise there. I then turned to Eriol, still with his serene expression but I could tell he was worried for I saw his Adam's apple moved in an utmost uncomfortable manner.

_Define baby rides please?_

I just giggled and ran after Sakura.

I already know who's going to buy ice cream and it's not Li.

I just love the smell of Summer and the sound of Eriol-kun's first scream from 'baby' ride. Definitely a summer to remember.

End of chapter 12

Ahhhh… Another one done. :p sorry if it seems short. Hope you guys don't mind but the next chapter's gonna be slow. I'll be having my finals. I love you all!

Thanks for all the support!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all who has read Voice Within new and original.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of CardCaptor Sakura. They're by CLAMP and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

This chapter has a little hint of a crossover. I hope this is just it. Lol

Voice within

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 13

**Tea****, Konpeito**** and Piano**

Drip

_'__N__ngh...__'_

A maiden with long, deep lavender locks squinted and groaned, as though someone has disturbed her slumber.

Her lashes fluttered open and she found herself floating in midair.

_'__Where am I?__'_ She wondered as she looked around, her hair following her movements.

Drip

She looked down past herself to find her reflection off the surface of the "floor".

Drip

A ripple appeared where her reflection was although there was no sign of anything agitating the surface.

She squatted down and placed her hand on the surface, her reflection doing the same.

At that moment, she felt as though she could not recognize herself as she was touching her facial features as if to make sure those were hers.

She felt a chill and turned around.

A light appeared before her and voices can be heard. It came from the light but no one was there.

"There are no coincidences, only the 'inevitable'." A woman's voice spoke.

"However... The 'inevitable' has been altered." She continued, "Was that of your doing?"

"I assure you, it is not." A man's voice replied, "The 'inevitable' has been tampered with."

_'__This voice.__'_

The young lady reached out towards the light to grasp it, her movements were slow and graceful, she walked towards it, her footsteps leaving behind ripples as if they were her footprints.

"And...?" the woman spoke again, "What about it? Will you revert it to how it was supposed to be?"

"What of the price?"

The woman gave a chuckle.

"You know very well I am no longer in the state to revert it myself, that is why I am here," the man said it in a rather calm voice.

The maiden's outstretched fingers were only a few inches away from the light.

"Your price shall be..."

Her reflection's hands didn't do as what she was.

They emerged from the surface to grab her by the ankles and pulled her down before she could even touch the ball of light.

Darkness began to engulf her as her legs started to fade from sight, the air grew chilly and any hint of sound disappeared.

However she was not fazed by this, her hand still outstretched, still wanting to grasp the light.

_'__I know that voice__'_ she muttered as darkness fully consumed her.

_**PLINK!**_

'Ah... This key is off...' Tomoyo Daidouji thought, irritated.

She played the key on her piano again a couple of times before fully grasping the fact it was really off key.

She frowned, she was just playing a song she adored when the key struck, throwing the song off.

She was just so mesmerized by the song and somewhat fell into a trance playing it.

The off-key key brought her back to reality though.

'I wonder why do I feel so dazed... Was I day-dreaming?'

She tried to recall what went through her while she played the song but nothing seemed familiar.

She sighed and was about to report the piano matter to her maid when her doorbell rang.

She walked towards the mini screen that showed anyone that is in front of the gate, a familiar face smiled in it.

She herself formed a smile as though returning it to the person as she pressed a button to open the gate.

Eriol Hiiragizawa walked through the gap of the opened gates and walked past The Daidouji Mansion's posh lawn, filled with summer greenery.

"Good afternoon," He greeted as soon as she opened the door.'

'Good afternoon!' She replied him mentally.

"You seem rather happy to see me," he gave her another smile.

She 'giggled' and rolled her eyes.

'Don't praise yourself. Do come in and make yourself at home.'

'Would you like English tea or Japanese tea? '

"English please, I'm afraid I am still not use to the bitterness of Japanese tea as of yet." Eriol said as he seated himself on a couch in the living room.

'Anything specific?'

"Surprise me," his eyes twinkling with mischief.

She excused herself to go make tea in the kitchen, leaving him in the living room.

'Darjeeling? No no... Too sweet... Oh I forgot I don't even have any...'

She rummaged through her tea cabinet and finally pulled out a vibrant red-coloured box.

'Hibiscus! Perfect! Just the right thing to suit a summer's day!'

She scooped two teaspoonfuls of the tea and placed it into her tea press before pouring newly boiled water.

She then pressed the tea to allow the aroma to seep through the hot water.

She inhaled the scent of the tea and smiled satisfyingly, she then took out a teacup and a saucer an placed them beside the tea press on the tray she has already laid out.

'What should go as a snack?' she wondered as she place her hand to her cheek to think.

She was dumbfounded; she looked through her pantry, her refrigerator and any other place that she could think of that contained food.

'A cake would drown out the taste of the tea... That wouldn't be nice at all.'

Suddenly, she clapped her hands together.

'Tart!' A tart would be wonderful! A fruit tart!'

And she knew the perfect tart that would go with the tea as she ran upstairs to her room.

Beside her bed on her bedside table was a box that contained rolled pineapple tarts. A puff pastry with pineapple jam in its core.

She 'hummed' blissfully when something caught her eye.

On her dresser was a jar with various coloured balls inside.

Although when observed up close, they weren't balls at all.

They were _konpeito_.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at the star filled jar.

_A 10-year old Tomoyo was rollerblading in Tomoeda park._

_She as well as Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran had decided to rollerblade together that fine day._

_Eriol came along but did not join them in their rollerblading fun; he was just observing them by sitting on one of the many benches that were placed in the park._

_Sakura went ahead giggling, she was use to rollerblading as that was her mode of transportation to school every day provided it wasn't snowing or raining._

_She waved to Eriol happily and he waved back._

_This made Syaoran rather irritated as he quickened his rollerblading to catch up to her and block Eriol from her view._

_Tomoyo giggled as she tagged along with a video camera in her hand._

_It pleases her to no end to videotape her friends and it made her even more pleased when Syaoran throws a fuss over Sakura's attention to Eriol._

_Not to say she is a novice at rollerblading but she isn't an expert either, she kept to take frequent breaks by the benches._

_'Skating on pavement is very much different than skating on the surface of skating rinks,' she thought._

_'Well, one is made from wood after all,' Eriol's voice invaded her thoughts._

_'I suppose however dear Sakura-chan makes it looks so easy...'_

_"H...H...HHHOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_CRASH!_

_Sakura just crashed into a man wearing a bunny suit holding balloons._

_"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she apologized repeatedly as she picked herself up._

_The man waved his hand, gesturing that it was alright._

_He gave her a balloon before walking off to find more children to hand balloons out to._

_'That is most probably Touya Kinomoto am I right?' Eriol asked eyeing the bunny suit person._

_Syaoran also crashed into the man but the treatment he got was completely different than what Sakura received._

_The man stepped on Syaoran's foot before giving him a balloon._

_Syaoran of course threw a little tantrum but the man walked away, pretending not to hear him._

_'Yes it is,' Tomoyo replied._

_'He is always around to watch over his younger sister, how adorable!' she 'exclaimed' as she videotaped the entire thing._

_'Although his attitude to Li is very...'_

_'Adorable though harsh!' Tomoyo finished Eriol's sentence._

_'I agree, he is quite an overprotective brother'._

_Both giggled quietly._

_'Well then, I'm off to videotape them yet again!' she said as she stood up._

_She skated off towards them when a young child crossed her path._

_Both Tomoyo and the child had the same expression when they noticed each other, shock and panic._

_The child curled into a ball and closed his eyes shut while Tomoyo struggled to skate off path._

_She managed however she lost balance and fell on her side hard, the weight of her skates pulling her feet into an awkward landing._

_The pain struck her and she felt tears coming to her eyes._

_"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura exclaimed as she skated towards her._

_'The child...' Tomoyo struggled to get up, 'the child...'_

_'I'll tend to him,' Eriol 'told' her as he dashed towards the child, he was crying silently._

_"Are you alright?!"_

_Sakura and Syaoran were beside Tomoyo now, hands extended to help her up._

_'The child... Is he hurt?' she desperately tried to cry out, fighting back pain._

_'He's fine, just a bit shocked,' Eriol assured her, 'You should worry about yourself.'_

_'Why?'_

_"YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" Sakura cried out as she caught a glimpse of Tomoyo's elbow._

_Tomoyo turned to look at it, it was indeed bleeding. A slight graze but it stung nonetheless._

_But Tomoyo felt another pain emitting from her left foot._

_'I can't get up properly...' she winced._

_"I think your ankle is sprained," Li pointed out as she couldn't really stand properly, "You better sit down and take out your skates._

_Sakura's eyes are filled with tears and she started sobbing but she tried her very best to hold it back._

_Tomoyo patted her back and assured Sakura that she was okay._

_Although she was fighting back pain, she was holding up a smile._

_'Don't hold it back,' Eriol telepathied._

_'If I show any pain, Sakura-chan would cry. It pains me to see her,'_

_'...'_

_They helped her towards the nearest bench and she sat down and took off her skates._

_She was wincing all the way when she was pulling the skates as pain was creeping up her leg._

_When she pulled it off, there was a huge red bump on her ankle._

_Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer._

_"Baka! If you can have time to cry, you can have time to look for help!" Syaoran cried out._

_She nodded and determinedly wiped her tears away._

_"Please hold on okay? I'll find some help!" Sakura promised and grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand and skated off leaving Eriol and Tomoyo behind._

_Eriol held a hand over her elbow and a warmth feeling formed there and she felt the pain subsiding from her elbow._

_He stopped and she noticed the bleeding had stopped; he took out his handkerchief and wiped any blood residue he then moved his palm over her ankle and a light yet again emerged from his hand._

_The pain was subsiding but she still felt like sobbing._

_"It's really not good to hold it back," he said with a concerned look._

_She shook her head furiously and balled her fists holding it back._

_'I won't, I won't let Sakura-chan be worried.' She stubbornly replied him._

_He gave a worried and weak smile._

_She was the one facing the pain and yet all she could think about is of her best friend and the child she didn't even lay a finger on._

_"Perhaps you can channel the pain elsewhere?"_

_'How?'_

_"With magic of course."_

_A breeze blew and flower petals from the nearby tree scattered, a soft pink petal fell upon Tomoyo's hand and she merely stared at it._

_Eriol wrapped his hand around hers and made her hand formed a fist._

_'Eh?'_

_She opened her hand to find the petal missing but in its place is..._

_'Konpeito?'_

_A pink colored star shaped candy was in her hand._

_"Well I do adore sweet things, but nothing is as sweet as you." He said with a warm smile._

_Tomoyo blushed at this but then the corner of her lips curled up and she started giggling then laughing._

_'You're... Such a sweet-talker.' She commented in between her laughing fit._

_"But you're not up to crying anymore am I right?"_

_He was right. The tightness in her chest is now gone as soon as she laughed._

_"You see? You channelled it elsewhere. Konpeito is magical."_

_Tomoyo couldn't do anything else but smile and laughed more._

_'Arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun."_

Tomoyo smiled at the bittersweet memory.

'He'll love these' she thought as she took the jar along with the pineapple tarts.

She skipped her way down the stairs when the sound of her piano appeared.

'Ah, this is the song I was playing,'

She hurried to the kitchen and placed the snacks along with the tea on the tray and carried them to the ballroom where the piano was.

She listened intently and noticed that the off-key key was not off-key at all.

'You fixed the key didn't you?' she asked as soon as she arrived.

He lifted his head to greet her but did not lift his fingers from playing.

"Not really, I just used the 'Time' card."

'I thought you can't turn back time,' she "said" as she poured him tea and placed on the piano itself.

"The 'Time' card can only reverse time within 24 hours," he stated as he stopped playing and took a sip of tea, "This is lovely. Thank you."

'Why on earth would you use 'Time' for?'

"To watch shows I missed of course!"

Tomoyo threw herself into a giggling fit and offered him pineapple tarts and _Konpeito_.

"Ah, _Konpeito_. The magical sweet." He smiled as he popped two into his mouth; he then dropped two pieces into his tea and allowed it to melt.

'You remembered, I'm convinced that it is thanks to you.'

"But it is magical, I assure you,"

"Only when you're around." She said with a smile, "You make everything magical."

He smiled and started playing another song, a song familiar to Tomoyo's ears.

'Maaya Sakamoto's Yubiwa!'

He just replied with a smile and continued playing as Tomoyo sang along by mouthing the words.

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another,_

_I can't see your last smile through their blur._

_Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here._

_Light bursts through the sky._

_Even this insignificant me_

_loved you more than anyone, with all my soul._

_Thank you for all of_

_the precious feelings_

_you've given to me._

_"When you took off, I was_

_watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared."_

_Please don't forget_

_You're not alone._

_Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand_

_With my first love, I first realized_

_that there could be such sorrow._

_Even if something lapses away, something will_

_live once again._

_When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was_

_your message for me_

_to truly live with all my heart._

_I just know that we'll see each other someday._

_If we're together,_

_even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes_

_Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams._

_Let's promise each other_

_that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt_

_that day,_

_and live the future that blooms_

_in tomorrow._

He finished the song and smiled at her, her face flushed and full of satisfaction as if she really sang with all her heart.

"Tomoyo-chan, I love you."

**End of chapter 13**

I'm back after yet another almost a year break. Haha. XD

I'll keep my words to myself and let you all comment. XD Thanks for supporting me all the way people! I love you all!

Maaya Sakamoto's Yubiwa (Ring or You're not alone) is from Escaflowne the movie. It's a lovely song that portrays Ms. Sakamoto's vocals. Why did I choose this well probably because none of the cardcaptor sakura songs suited my current mood and Ms. Sakamoto is Tomoyo's voice actress in tsubasa reservoir chronicle although i really did think ms. Iwao Junko will always be the original Tomoyo!

The translations are done by Takayama Miyuki taken from http://www.animelyrics.tv/anime/esca/yubiwa.htm

Konpeito, or simply rock candy. But these rock candy are only found in Japan as they were made into shapes of jack-like shapes, or rather, star-like shaped.

Signing off,

**Mazuinayu/shicho**


End file.
